batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)
Dinah Laurel Lance aka Black Canary is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography: Dinah Lance grew up in the shadow of her late mother's exploits never knowing the truth about how her mother passed on. Wildcat promised to Lance's mother that he would watch over her as long as he lived. As the second Black Canary, Lance trained under the Justice Society of America as their star pupil and became a superb athlete and fighter in her own right. She also her mother's metagene that gave her the ability to project sonic screams which was nicknamed "Canary Cry." In time, she learned how to make subtle use of her power and can project it as a whistle or a high intensity wave. Dinah is skilled in Judo and Boxing from which she learned the second from Wildcat. One of the cities she patrols is Gotham City and openly flirted with her old classmate, Batman. She later joined the Justice League International. Years later, Black Canary teamed up with Aquaman and Green Arrow to defeat the trio of Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, and Clock King at a military airstrip. The unexpected appearance of the Music Meister placed everyone under his control. After hearing Canary sing, Meister fell in love and planned to use her as an instrument of evil. When Canary was about to help Batman fight off a hypnotized mob, Meister shot her unconscious with his ray and left both heroes to die in a three part death trap. The duo escaped and confronted Meister in Gotham Square. Batman utilized his Bat Autotuning Amplifier to match Canary's voice and just as she unleashed a sonic cry, Batman exposed it to Meister's wand, saving everyone. After denying Black Canary to answer the call to justice, she was serenaded by Green Arrow. Despite growing into a hero in her own right, the Justice Society still treated her as a student and child, mostly because they thought of her as their own daughter. However, she interpreted their affection with resentment and thought they valued Batman more. Wildcat finally revealed the event of the first Black Canary's death to her. She then convinced Wildcat that it was time to join the battle against Per Degaton. She disarmed Degaton of the Spear of Destiny and destroyed his army with her sonic scream. She also damaged the Spear. Despite Batman's warning, Per Degaton still used it and neutralized himself and his crony, Professor Zee. A short time later, Black Canary was implanted with a Starro clone. After the invasion, she teamed up with Huntress to apprehend Two-Face while he tried to steal the Cloak of Nefertiti. However, along with Huntress, Catwoman, and Batman, she infiltrated a mobster summit to try again to arrest Two-Face. Things took a turn for the strange when Batman believed he was Matches Malone and took over all of organized crime. Appearances: Season 1: *Night of the Huntress! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *The Golden Age of Justice! *Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Chill of the Night! (cameo) *The Mask of Matches Malone! *The Knights of Tomorrow! (cameo) Season 3: *Powerless! (Aquaman's Raising Song of Heroism) *Shadows & Light! *Law's Legionnaires! (mentioned only) *Secret of the Blue Beetle! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One (mentioned only) *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes